Corrupted Child of Darkness
by Evil Wolf In The Darkness
Summary: Kari turns in to the powers of Darkness... She gets a new partner and surprisingly, she can recirciut new partners. More importantly, since she has become the Child of Darkness, Tai and the gang has to fight her. Will they have the heart to fight Tai's little sister? Can the Light return?
1. Change of Sides

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: Hi there! You know who I am so I'm not going to ****explain.**

**Kari: Why'd you have to make me a bad guy?**

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: Obviously because I hate your sweet side! Now do the disclaimer will ya?**

**Kari: Fine... Evil Wolf In The Darkness does not own Digimon and doesn't like too many reviews so you can just read it and leave. But if you leave a review, Evil Wolf In The Darkness would like to thank you for it. There, happy?**

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: ( Ignores her ) On with the story and I hope you enjoy it!**

The story begins when Tai wasn't even an DigiDestined yet...

Kari Kamiya was staying home because she had caught another flu again. The sound of the front door slamming was the cue that her older brother, Tai Kamiya had returned from school. " I'm home! "

Tai was pouting because he had to stay home to take care of his sister instead of playing soccer with his friends because she was sick. An idea popped up in his mind. ' Hey, why don't I go to the park with her? She could sure use some exercise. '

" Kari! Wanna come to the park with me to play soccer? " " Sure! " The little girl's face lit up from the pale white that her face had for the past few hours. She simply adored her 'Big Brother' and would tag along with him 24/7 would he allow it.

Grabbing his soccer ball, Tai practically dragged Kari along with him to the park not far from their house. Neither of them noticed a shadow that was observing them.' Ah, the power of Light and Darkness is coming from that child. With some appropriate training she can become my partner. Let's see what does that other kid with the energy of Courage is gonna do. '

* * *

" No, it's not like that Kari! You have to do it like this! " Tai kicked the ball back to Kari. " Come on, Kari! Try it again! " The ball went flying out of course and Tai ran after it to catch it.

Turning back, the scene of a collapsed Kari greeted his eyes. He dropped the ball and ran over to Kari as fast as he could. " Kari! Are you alright? Answer me! KARI! "

The shadow shrunk back into the darkness as a few adults went over to Tai to help him. " Well, here's a surprise. Change of plans, I'll introduce myself to her in her subconscious and let's see if she remembers me some time later. "

Kari felt a presence coming to her while she was unconscious. " Hey, kid. Can you hear me? " " Who...who are you? "

" Someone who needs your help. " Kari was confused when she heard this. " Me? What can I do? " " Now's not the time to tell you, it will come to you eventually in the future. I have to go now, sometime later I will come back with your mission. " The presence started to fade away and Kari shouted to it. " Wait! What is your name? " The presence stopped moving and answered, " I... am X-Wolfmon. "

The presence faded away completely and Kari woke up in a hospital room to the tearful face of her parents and the guilt ridden face of her brother. " Kari! You woke up! "

Ignoring her parents and brother's cheers and tears, her mind wandered back over to the conversation she had with that unknown presence. " He said that he was called X-Wolfmon... What a weird name. I wonder who he is? What did he need me for? " Her train of thoughts were interrupted by the doctors coming in the room to check on her condition.

Outside the room, X-Wolfmon crouched hidden on the tree that was directly across the window of Kari's room. ' Seems like she remembers me. That's good. Now we just have to wait until her powers get strong enough. ' With that, X-Wolfmon disappeared into the depths of a digital haze.

* * *

A few years later, Tai went to the summer camp that led to his first adventure in the Digital World. During that time, Kari was staying home again because she was sick. ( Really, is this girl ever going to stop being a flu magnet? )

Kari was resting in her room when an all-too-familiar presence approached her. She bolted upright at once when she felt it. Right before her, a haze formed and X-Wolfmon appeared as soon as the haze cleared.

Kari's eyes widened at this. " You're the one that talked to me at the hospital when I was unconscious! " " I'm glad that you remembered me. I have returned with your mission because your power is now strong enough.

" Kari was confused. " What can I do? I'm just an ordinary kid! " Suddenly, Kari could see some Digimon sitting around in a circle like they were having a meeting. She could tell that X-Wolfmon was showing her this.

" I was a part of this group and they were my friends and teammates. " Kari saw another group of Digimon flying at them, each with an angle like look except for the one in the lead who looked like a flying knight.

"But those so called good forces came and attacked us without warning for something we didn't even know who did it. "

The scene had turned into a battle field, with attacks flashing and flying around. The group of Digimon that were having a meeting were quickly overwhelmed. Slowly one by one, they all changed into smaller sized Digimon.

The other group kept attacking them and four Digimon was deleted and the rest started to run. Kari could now see that one of them was X-Wolfmon. The other two Digimon took an attack for X-Wolfmon and were deleted but enabling X-Wolfmon to escape.

Kari felt the anger rise inside her. She had been opposed to hurting other people for all her life and seeing so many Digimon being killed right in front of her eyes made her feel furious.

The images stopped and she was back in her room. X-Wolfmon then asked her, " Are you willing to help me in resurrect my companions? " Kari nodded definitely. " Very well. But to do that, you must first unleash your powers. Accept the Crest of Darkness and the Dark Digivice! "

Kari reached up and grasped the two floating items in the air and she put the tag containing the Crest on her neck. The moment she put it on, her eyes changed into a dark violet and her clothes changed into a black version of her original clothes.

" Are you ready? " Kari got off the bed and followed X-Wolfmon into the digital haze and disappeared into the Digital World.

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: How was it? Do you like it?**

**Kari: I didn't.**

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: Nobody asked you! Whatever, until the next chapter, Ciao!**

**Kari: Sigh... I'm gonna miss Tai.**


	2. Reappearance

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: Hi! I'm back! Of course, with a new chapter!**

**Kari: And pulling me another Evil partner again…**

**BlackGatomon: Who're you calling evil?!**

**X-Wolfmon: You obviously.**

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: Disclaimer please…**

**BlackGatomon: Oh, right. Evil Wolf In The Darkness does not own Digimon and doesn't like too many reviews so you can just read it and leave. But if you leave a review, Evil Wolf In The Darkness would like to thank you for it.**

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: So, enjoy the story!**

" ... Hey, hey! Tai! Are you awake or are you sleepwalking? " Tai snapped out from his thoughts when he heard Matt calling him. He looked at the Chosen of Friendship who seemed slightly annoyed of his spacing out.

" What's with you? It's not like you to get so unfocused. " Tai shook his head as if trying to clear the cowebs in his head. " It's nothing. I was just thinking about my sister. " Matt's expression softened at this.

He wordlessly stood up and walked out of the room, slamming it as a remainder to Tai that he was alone in the room. Tai sighed as he returned to his world of thoughts. ' Today is the exact day Kari disappeared three years ago... ' His mind wandered to the good memories he and his little sister had together, then to the day of when he got her into the hospital.

' I wonder how she's doing, or is she even alive...? ' Tai walked out of the room, almost crashing into Matt who was standing at the door. ' How I wish she was here, she could see what I've become instead of the useless brother that almost killed her. '

The Chosen of Courage had now become the official leader of the original seven DigiDestined. But he had to pass the baton on to Davis because their Digimon weren't able to Digivolve under the influence of the Dark Towers the Digimon Emperor made. Unlike them, Davis and his friends, Yolei and Cody, plus one of the original DigiDestineds, TK were able to use Armor Digivolve when the Dark Towers were still standing.

His D-Terminal beeped and he pulled it out to reveal a message from Izzy, indicating another day of work. " Matt, I've got a message from Izzy. We're going to the Digital World. "

Matt jumped up from the couch he was sitting on when Tai was reading his message. The two boys walked to the computer that Matt managed to buy after a few years of saving up his income.

After opening the portal to the digital world, they held up their Digivices to the computer screen. A second after, a bright light engulfed them and sucking them into the Digital World.

* * *

On the border line of a forest, Davis tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for Tai and Matt to arrive. Yolei, Cody and TK had gotten there a long time ago. " Why is Tai so slow? " " For God's sake! You've been asking that question every five minutes! "

" Speak of the devil, they're here. " Cody pointed out to the bickering duo. Tai ran up to them with Agumon at his side. " Sorry we're late, we got transported into a different area and had to run over. "

" With Tai and Matt here, that means... It's Dark Tower busting time! " Davis pulled out his Digivice and prepared to Armor Digivolve Veemon. " Davis, wait up! Did you see that shadow over there? " Davis squinted to see in the direction Veemon was pointing to. " No... I don't see anything. Must be your imagination. "

" That's weird, I could have sworn- " " It's just your imagination! Now, DigiArmor Energize! " Veemon gave up trying to argue and Armor Digivolved. " Veemon, Armor Digivolve to... Flamedramon! "

Davis turned to the others. " Come on! You guys Armor Digivolve too! " They nodded and held up their Digivices.

" Hawkmon, Armor Digivolve to... Halsemon! "

" Armadillomon, Armor Digivolve to... Digmon! "

" Patamon, Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon! "

They all got on the Digimons and Tai got on Halsemon with Yolei while Matt got on Pegasusmon with TK. Giving one last look to the forest where he saw the suspicious shadow, Flamedramon took the lead and sprinted off to where a dozen Dark Towers stood.

* * *

Back on a tree in the forest, a BlackGatomon was spying on the DigiDestineds until they left. The second they were out of sight, she sprinted between the trees at a lightning fast speed towards a clearing in the forest shade.

Touching down on the forest floor, she saw a human and a wolf like Digimon deleting a Eaglemon. The wolf like Digimon was black all over, except for the X shaped white coloured mark on his forehead. He had a pair of bloody red coloured wings sprouting from his back, which resembled a demon's wings. The most noticeable thing about him was his eyes, the eyes of the hell guardian dog's look alike. They were glowing bright red, which would send shivers up his enemy's spine when they were locked on their eyes.

An icy voice rang out from the human. " Guess that will be enough for today. X-Wolfmon, withdraw. " With that, X-Wolfmon fell back to the side of the human, who was collecting the data into an data sphere in the palm of her hand. When every last scrap of data was collected, the human placed the data sphere onto a tag that housed the Crest of Darkness. The data sphere was absorbed into the Crest, causing it to glow an eerie purple light.

" How was the data collection today? " BlackGatomon walked over to the human and asked. " Twenty Rookies, eleven Champions, six Ultimates and two Megas should be a large amount. " " That's enough to regenerate DarkLabramon, though he's a little weaker then the most of us. And add to the fact that we haven't found his data yet. "

" We'll find him in time. Should we take a rest, Kari? " The wind blew lightly and a few rays of sunlight shone on Kari. She was wearing a black coloured T-shirt with the Crest of Darkness on the front and on the sleeves, a pair of black shorts with red outlines, and a dark purple coloured pair of fingerless gloves. Her hair hadn't changed over the years as it was still the hazel brown and the length it was used to be.

But the drastic change over the years was her personality. She had changed from the once sweet and kind girl into a cold and emotionless Digimon trainer.

* * *

" But can I ask you something? How did X-Wolfmon manage to defeat all of them, including the Megas without even Digivolving? " Kari grinned while motioning to X-Wolfmon to raise his right front leg. There was a black ring on it etched with Digi Codes that read ' Evil Ring '. " Thanks to this Evil Ring Kari managed to make from the additional data we collected. " " That reminds me, BlackGatomon, here's yours. Put it on your tail. "

BlackGatomon received the item and slipped it on her tail. The moment she put it on, she felt a surge of dark energy rushing into her and powering her up. " This is amazing... The energy is coming into me... "

" If you're done with that, better go find a tree for us to sleep on. " With that, BlackGatomon sprinted away between the trees again. Meanwhile, Kari checked out the food supply in the backpack X-Wolfmon carried. " Not much left... Going to have to steal some food from the Real World in two days time. "

They had been going in and out of the Digital World to the Real World every few months to stock up on food, because X-Wolfmon and BlackGatomon had insisted on having food that can be stored instead of hunting for food every day.

After Kari was done with separating out dinner from the backpack, BlackGatomon was back. " Found one. Not too far from here so we can go by the trees. " Kari nodded and jumped up onto the trees after BlackGatomon while X-Wolfmon flew beside them.

Three years of staying in the Digital World had made Kari able to manoeuvre through almost any type of terrain. This was proved by the speed Kari jumped between the trees and they made it to their destination within five minutes.

After they ate, BlackGatomon brought up the subject of the Dark Towers the Digimon Emperor made. " They seem to have a lot of dark energy inside of them. If we destroy a few, that may give us some spare data to hold on to. " " True, and the DigiDestineds are also destroying them so we would be helping them in our way again. " X-Wolfmon casted a glance at Kari.

Kari had been helping the original seven DigiDestineds from time to time, such as giving them some power when needed and weakening the opponents they faced. In return, they were rewarded with large amounts of data which enabled them to resurrect BlackGatomon from the piece of her data X-Wolfmon hung on to when he escaped.

" And about the DigiMentals, they are able to let the Digimon Digivolve into Armor forms, so I think we should grab them too. " X-Wolfmon seemed to have doubts about it. " They work on the DigiDestined's Digimon all right, but who knows if it will work on us? "

Kari thought about this for a moment. " In that case, We should control the DigiDestined's Digimon that can Armor Digivolve as well. " BlackGatomon agreed on this. " And we'd be able to gain the upper hand. "

" So, it's settled. We'll take the DigiMentals and the Digimon that can Armor Digivolve tomorrow. It's not early now, we'd best get some rest. " X-Wolfmon and BlackGatomon snuggled down comfortably on the branch they were sitting on while Kari jumped to a higher and wider branch.

" The new DigiDestineds won't know what would be hitting them tommorrow, do they? Tai... I'll be able to see you again... " Those were Kari's last thoughts before she drifted off to sleep.

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: Ahh, help!**

**X-Wolfmon: What's up? You're screaming like someone just stabbed you in the stomach with a knife.**

**Evil Wolf In The Darkness: No! It's not that! Kari's trying to strangle me!**

**Kari: Get back here! Make me look evil will you?! You're going to have to pay!**

**BlackGatomon: I hope the author can live through Kari's rage or there won't be any more chapters.**

**X-Wolfmon: Sure…**


End file.
